My Dear Friend,
by JustRandomPerson
Summary: What if Neal had a pen pal during his prison time. A pen pal in which he entrusted all of his cons, skills, feelings, hopes and dreams. What would happen if they finally met and they found to be each other's sourballs?
1. My Dear Friend,

_It has been a while since I last wrote. It felt somewhat different knowing that this would be the first letter I would write to you, now that you are out of prison. But first things first,_

_**Are You Insane!**_

_I know that Kate means everything to you but I never thought you would live up to your name! You are damn lucky this Agent Burk cut you a deal. Sigh. When I got your letter, telling me you escaped and were caught but you weren't going back to prison because of that deal. I was really confused but you probable couldn't tell me more in case you were monitored. I do hope you will be able to tell me soon._

_But how are your new digs? Great view? Spill spill spill. _

_And about that 'thing' it's been solved with your excellent advice. (Don't let it go to your head;-) I stepped up to them and said right into their faces that I wanted in and IT WORKED XD Now I can finally pay off my debt. *bows in gratitude* _

_Not gonna tell anymore before you explain what the F*ck happened_

_Love, kiss, kiss, tahtah,_

_Your friend forever,_

___Cheshire _cat

"Neal dear, a letter came in addressed to Mad Hatter? Do you know anything about that?" Neal stud up from his chair and walked to worth June with a big smile on his face "Ow that's for me June. A nickname I got from a friend." He took the letter from her and opening it with eager and anticipation. To June's surprise, reading it on the spot, snickering at some of the part. "Must be a good friend to make you smile like that." "Very" was his response as he walked to the kitchen table, taking pen and paper and started writing a response. June smiled at the enthusiasm and vigor he was putting into it and left the room.

* * *

Good start I hope. Can't wait to hear what you all think of it. Have a happy Easter!


	2. My dear Cheshire cat,

_You were right, I am being monitored but I can elaborate on what happened. Kate is the reason I escaped, she's missing and I intended to find her. She left a clue but I haven't been able to decipher it, yet._

_My "digs" has a breathtaking view of Manhattan. You would love it and love June. She's my Landlady, she makes a to die for cup of coffee. Agent Burke is… what did you always say, If you can't say something nice don't say it at all? But his wife on the other hand I adore. She's nice, funny, caring and has a great taste in everything, well almost everything._

_And I do love the job, except for that damn anklet, it keeps me captivated and out of trouble, for now. Mozzie is helping me to find Kate, I can't stop thinking about her. Why would she leave me like this Ches? Look at me ranting on and on._

_So how are you? I'm wondering how the "thing" all went down. I'm really proud of you, standing up like you did. Please tell me that they were at least shocked when you told them you knew and wanted in. Bet you that they never thought you would say that, miss "Wallflower that sees everything" ;)_

_How's the education thing working for you? Never saw the appeal of it all. Pre tell, Pre tell Ches. Ow by the way, I think you like to know that I'm painting again, my own work I mean. Can't wait to show you._

_Hope to show you soon. Your Matisse loving friend,_

_Mad Hatter_

She snickered. Of course he would be able to find a place with that kind of view. But why for the love of the Goddess is he perusing the meeting thing? He needs to find Kate, he has the FBI gig and he needs to keep himself out of trouble. He doesn't need my crap to boot. Sigh, better answer before I have to go to my next class. She pulled out her signature writing paper and fountain pen and start working on her reply.

* * *

**Yah! 2 reviews! Thank you, Thank you. It's because of you I'm updating right now! You both made my day :D**

And to answer the questions of My very first review writer, No English isn't my first language and the about the sourball thing. You know how some people compare people with candy, animals or other things? Well my comparison for Chester cat and the Mad Hatter, Neal, is a sourball. It will be explained furder down the story line.


	3. My Dear Matisse,

_I am so jealous of your new place already! And if you need to vent about Kate, you go right ahead. That's what I'm here for ;) _

_But Agent Burke can't be that bad? Have you been adjusting to the job yet, keeping yourself out of trouble? Or is that the reason why you don't like Burke because he's the one keeping you on the right side of the force ;P _

_And yes, they were very surprised when I told them. Even more so when I, after I took and hid my cut, turned them in to the board of directors. They were so grateful that they gave me a scholarship! _

_So yes, I'm liking the education thing and you would to. So many girls to charm, so many people to con :D I know, I know, You didn't tell me everything so I could copy you. Just saying that you would love it here._

_Any leads on Kate yet? _

_Your Da Vinci fan,_

_Cheshire Cat_

_P.S._

_I don't know why she would leave Mattise. But I know she must have a good reason to leave like she did. Find that reason and you will find her. Love conquers all._

A tear left his eye. She was the reason why he was still sane and not running around like a… a Mad Hatter, trying to do anything to find Kate. After seeing her, talking to her, he went out of his mind. Everybody kept saying it was hopeless, that she didn't want him to find her… Love conquers all. He smiled, walked to a envelope with pictures and took one of them out, took out pen and paper and started writing.

* * *

**You guys got me going now ;)**


	4. My Dear Da Vinci,

_You're right, Peter isn't that bad. He's one of the few people I trust but don't tell him ; D He's been helping me find Kate. I know what you're thinking, what about Mozzie, well they co-exist with each other pretty well and Mozzie is as taken away with Elizabeth as I am. You would call her a regular Mother Goose._

_By the way,_

**_Are You Insane! _**_As you would say it__;p_

_You better have hidden your part of the cut pretty damn well cause if they find out you had a part in any of it… No, don't even want to think what could happen if they do. Just… Please, Please hide it well. But I am excited that you got a scholarship and you are enjoying yourself._

_And it does sound like a lot of fun, I wish I could be there. Just to take a few days off. Simplify everything for a while._

_But enough about me. What kind of classes are you following? Met any good looking guys? Spill it string beans. And we are still not finish on the hole Matisse versus Da Vinci discussion._

_En garde,_

_Your Matisse_

_P.S._

_Did I tell you that I'm proud of you? And I think I forgot to tell you something else to but what?_

_Ow yes, I included a picture of the Matisse I was talking about. So be prepared to be blown away by its awesomeness XP_

_And thank you_

_…_

_…_

_for everything._

It was in the afternoon before she could open the letter she got yesterday. It was in a boring math class that she found time to open it. As she took out the letter, a picture fell out of the envelope. It was of a glass framed painting. She could see the reflection of a man in a well fitted suit and a fedora. The only thing visible of his face was a dazzling smile. Matisse, she sighed to herself. She started reading the letter and again with the hint of wanting to meet. Something was going on but she couldn't put her finger on it. Did she want to really do this? She took another look at the Matisse and decided.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I have written several chapters but need to get from where I am in the story to those chapters. And Yeah another folower, joy.**


	5. Dear Matisse,

_I can't wait to meet them all. Putting faces to the names. And I wish you could be here to. But I doubt I would see much of you with all the ladies begging for your attention and all the guys asking you for advice._

_But it would spice up my boring classes. You've got to explain to me why an artist needs math, home economics and geographic for. Wait scratch home economics cause they teach you home to make a few killer dishes. _

_And yes, I was blown away by its awesomeness . But stop asking me about boys! It's embarrassing! You're a big brother to me and big brothers don't ask things like that! So Stop It!_

_But back to you. I'm glad that you have extra reinforcements to help you find Kate. If I can help just say the word and I will. You know that right? I just want you to be happy._

_Crap gotta go, Math teacher/dominatrix is making her rounds and heading my way o_0_

_XoXoX_

_String Beans_

A loud laughter went through the White Collar division. All heads turned to Caffrey but he didn't notice. More so, he didn't care. A snicker escaped before it turned into a full blown laugh salvo. He was drying his tears when he heard Peter ask: "Mind sharing what's so funny?" "Nothing Peter" he snickered again at the last sentence. Peter could not believe his eyes. The kid was actually laughing, his eyes where twinkling. Something he hadn't seen in quite some time now. "What? Do I have something on my face? Peter?" "Must be a whole lot of nothing." "Just a letter from a friend." "Anyone I know?" Caffrey gave Peter one of his looks. "No she doesn't have a record, Peter. Not all my friends are criminals." Peter raised his eyebrows "She?" Caffrey's eyes widened at the realization of what he had just given away. But his face fall in his normal composure before Peter could notice. "Does She has a name?" "If you must know, she is a pen pal. I enlisted myself to the program when I was in Prison. And we've kept contact ever since." Peter's jaw dropped "A female friend that you actually haven't seduced, yet." "Well thank you Peter. Like I can't have female friends." He grabbed is fedora and coat. "Where do you think you're going?!" "For a walk. You know where to find me."

Finally outside he could not contain his happiness. He smiled all the way to the coffee shop. Several women gave him winks, blushes and even a phone number. He threw the phone into the first trashcan he could find. The only phone number he wanted right now was that of his little sister. He saw himself smile in one of the windows. It wasn't his usual smile, it was a smile filled with love and tenderness. He Has A Sister.

* * *

**I hope it's all in character. If not, please say so.**


	6. He String Beans,

_Hope you don't mind but I told Peter about you. _

_And as your big brother it is my job to make you uncomfortable. And no guy is getting past by me before going through a deep and intensifying investigation. _

_Math and geographic , by the way, you are going to need for several reasons. For one math is quit handy if you're ever going to start a gallery and geographic you're going to need if you're making landscapes. Don't want to insult people by not being geographically correct ;p_

_Gym that's a subject I never understood. Especially the whole showering together I hated o_0 The whole teambuilding thing went right past by me. Gymnastics was the only thing I profited from ; )_

_My favorite class would probably be arts and crafts. But, don't tell anybody or I will have to tickle you to death, I always liked poetry. _

_And I have a confession to make… This going to sound very stalker like but I actually know where you live._

_._

_._

_._

_Please don't be mad at me but when I got out I had access to curtain networks and I couldn't resist. And… _

_._

_._

_._

_And I kinda have a very good idea of where you go to school._

"Sarah, your mouth is wide open." "Ow, sorry Lena." "Ms. dominatrix isn't telling any groundbreaking here?" "It's not that. I just found out that… that.." "Yes common spill it out." She looked at Lena, shocked and at the moment she stood up, the bell rang and she fled the campus and to her apartment.

"OK. Just breath." She said to herself. " A known felon knows where you live and go to school… What if I'm not what he expects!? Crap crap crap on a cracker." She fell onto her couch and started laughing. "I'm more worried about what a known felon thinks of me rather than…" She straightened her back instantly, shot up and walked without hesitance to a drawer. She pulled out a photo album and started to leaf through it. She found the one she was looking for and started writing her letter, to her Big Brother.


	7. He Big Brother,

_Are you trying to give me a heart attack! You're a felon you know ;p Just don't suddenly appear when I have friends over, OK? _

_How's the search going? If you don't want to answer.. I get it. Just wanted you to know that I don't mind if and when you feel the need to talk about it. Even if you wright hundreds of thousands of pages about it ; ) You're my big brother after all. _

_Any good gossip or news? How's work? Peter still bothering you ; p And no, I don't mind that you told Peter._

_I sent you some pictures. Hope you don't mind. One of them is Me with my friends from school. Yes, I do have friends ;p Others are some pictures of my art work, so please don't laugh. And last there're picture of my apartment and school._

_Ow and you've got to listen to these songs, Frozen and All I need by Within Temptation and Nothin's Gonna Stand in Our Way_ _by Spectre General. There my favorite right now._

_And did you find anything new on Kate? If you don't want to answer… I get it. Just wanted you to know that I don't mind if you that's all you want to talk about. Even when you write hundreds of thousands of letter about it._

_Be safe, Big Brother_

_XoXoXoX_

Mozzie was about to leave when he turned around and handed him an envelope that said Brother Matisse Hatter. "I can't recall you ever mentioning a sister?" "It's a recent development." Mozzie looked at him with brows raised "A development that's quit new indeed. In a very long history of women." He sighed "Not you to. Why can't anyone believe that I do have female friends without 'benefits'." "Because it's true. But that is not what I said. I said..." " I know what you said Moz but it's still insulting." "Is she gay?" "NO! Where the hell did that came from?!" "Is she ugly?" "N... I... I never actually met her." He looked away and walked to the couch as he said this. He sat down with a sigh. He wanted to but he was afraid. Afraid what she would Really think of him. He thought to himself as he opened the envelope and pictures fell to the floor when he pulled out the letter. He picked them up and looked amazed at the first picture. It was of five young women, trying to look sexy/sassy. They were in their early twenties and two of the five actually pulled the sexy look of. The other two just looked plain silly and one... One was. "He, give it back Moz" He shot up from the couch and reached for the pictures. "One of these beautiful young ladies is quit the artist." He held his hand out and said "Give." He snatched them out of Mozies hands and flipped them through. But one he looked over with special care. It was of an apartment, with a view of the Chrysler Building!? he studied the picture even better. There! One the dresser there stood the picture he took. And next to his reflection there stood a reflection of a women.


	8. He Ches,

_Decided I can't call you String Beans anymore. Not the way you look ;) Got your photos and your apartment and friends look nice. Your art on the other hand..._

_It looks amazing! Really WoW. Your eye for the little details is exquisite. I wish I could see some of your work up close. Sell me one? I want one, Please?!_

_By the way, Mozzie thinks you're either the sexy brunette with the bambi eyes or the silly blond with grey eyes. But I know he's wrong cause I know exactly who you are. And I'm not telling ; p_

_And yes, Kate left a message: _

**_j85o'm1dj'j85'cki93'2en?j85'ed5'j89d7'9'4ED.J'81l5 9'adem'iec52e4o'm8e'31d'85bf'2kj'9j.i'7e9d7'81h4'j e'3edl9d35'95h j89i'9i'7e9d7'je'25'1'81h4'ed5'je'697kh5'ekj'2kj'9 'adem'm5'31d'697kh5'j89i'ekj _**

**_je75j85h_**

_I know we both can figure this out. Together._

_Got to go little sister._

_Lots of love from the other side_

_XoXoXoX_

_And thank you for trusting me,_

_Brother Matisse Hatter_

She shifted in her chair. She felt proud , loved, blessed, honored, awkward and inadequate at the same time. "That's it!" Lena snatched the letter from her hands and started reading it out loud in a whisper. "It looks amazing! Really WoW" She said in a very exaggerated husky voice. She read further "Sexy bambi eyed brunette? You send this guy a picture of us?" Lena handed her the letter but before she could grab it, it was grabbed by their math teacher. "You Know What Happens When Notes Are Passed Around In MY Class!? They Get Put On The Board!" "No, Please Ms. Dubtek anything but that." She pleaded. But Then Lena spoke "Please Ms. Dubtek. She isn't to blame. I took the letter out of her bag and started teasing her with it, I was handing it back to her when… Please don't put her letter on the board." "Detention… for both of you!" The bell rang. Both nodded and left for their next class. When they were out of the classroom and in the hall "Best friend EVER!" and she hugged Lena. "I know." She smacked her playfully on her shoulder. They laughed and wrapped an arm around each other's waist and continued to their next class.

* * *

* Translation of the message:

_They want the music box, the one thing I DON'T have. I know somebody who can help but it's going to be hard to convince her. This is going to be a hard one to figure out but I know we both can figure this out. Together._

* * *

**_On a Roll, hope it's all to your expectations_**


	9. Don't You Dare! -0

_You better be reading this first, Big Brother. Well here goes:_

**_Happy Big Brother's Day!_**

_Hope you'll like it :3_

_XoXoXoX_

The letter was stuck on a huge package. He wanted to open it first but she already predicted it cause on the letter it said "DON'T You DARE!" with a emoticon that was giving him the evil eye. After he read the note, he ripped it open. He was stunned. It was a painting of him and her. Both their fetchers were hidden by fedoras and shadows but he knew. He couldn't keep his eyes off of it. He put away a picture above his couch and hung the painting there. He stepped back a few paces "Perfect".

There was a knock on the door. "It's open!" He saw June and Peter come in. "What's up?" He picked up the picture, trying to figure out where to put it. Peter pointed to the picture and asked "Hope that's not stolen." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He went to the hall looking for a spot there. Peter followed "Is it new?" "No on both." Peter looked at him curiously. "No it's not stolen and No it's not new." As he hung the picture on a free nail. "Then Why…" "Neal dear, did you make this painting?" They both walked to June as she pointed to Her painting. He smiled and said in a proud voice "No." "Is it hers?" June asked as she handed him a letter. His smile broadened "Yes". Peter looked at all of it with amazement. "I've got to meet this girl." Peter said in awe. "Cause you kid" Peter messed up his hair and smiled "I haven't seen you like this in quite some time." "That's the second time you've said that." He tried to make something out of his messed up hair. "And every time it's because of Her." Peter pointed to the female figure in the painting. "Why are you here again, Peter?" "I'll make some coffee." "Thank you June." He turned to Peter "Well?" "I know about Alex. You're going after the music box aren't you."


	10. He Mad Brother,

_I just wanted to tell you that I feel real blessed to have you in my life and I hope I can Live up to your expectations. I hope that whoever she is, that she knows how much it would mean to you if she could help you out. _

_School is hectic, studying for exams and finishing projects. After that, one more year to go. And I have to face the cruel, cruel world ; p _

_Do you know any good places for an art student to start an internship? Cause all the good ones are already taken );_

_Got to go to detention, damn math teacher._

_XoXoXoX_

_Your loving Ches sister._

He forgot about the letter. Everything went so fast, he had no time, so little time. She was the only one he was going to tell. He would, could not leave without telling her. He took out a pen and paper from his desk. This would be one of his shortest letters he would wright to her.


	11. He ChesSister,

_9'd55'je'j5bb'oek'iec5j89d7'2kj-i'61h'i5di9j9l5'je 'fkj'ed'f1f5i m85h5'31d'm5'c55j, _

It was the code he taught her but what he asked was against their no personal contact, no phone, no visits and no lies policy. It must be important what he had to tell…Kate?! It has to be. She wrote her short answer in hast and, while she was putting it in an envelope with his address, stood up and walked out of her class without saying a word.

* * *

*Translation of the code

**I need to tell you something but it is far to sensitive to put on paper. Where can we meet?**


	12. Blanc

_j85'41o'16j5h'jecehhem kd45hb1d4'f1hjo'1j'a9d7ijed'1d4'xj8 25'j85h5'1j'x'fc _

That was tomorrow, perfect. He immediately went out and bought himself all the necessities for his costume. He knew who she was going as and he would do the same.

**Tomorrow**

He was there at 7.30 PM, he would be there earlier if Peter wasn't his enjoying self again.

**_Flashback_**

_"And doing anything for Halloween?" 'Not really.' "Goof because El wants you at the party she's catering." 'You forgot to ask, didn't you.' "That obvious ." 'Yes and I'm going to have to disappoint you and Elizabeth.' "But you just said…" "that I don't have any plans for Halloween. But I do have other plans.'_

**_End Flashback_**

He had no problem getting into the party uninvited. Some complimented him on his costume. He even got some invitations to go "beyond the looking glass". But he finally found her at the "Candy Bar" thanks to a fellow mad hatter: Many Cheshire cat you can find at the bar that does not serve tea nor milk but a lot of other sweet goodness. There was no mistake that it was her. She was The Cheshire cat. She looked catlike without actually dressing like a cat. She was wearing a dark blue silky dress with deep purple, smoke like embroideries that made a cat women silhouette. Her make-up revealed nothing of her original features. He walked and "accidently" bumped into her leaving one of his signature origami flower behind as an apology. He did not for her to read his note inside. He walked to the "Licorice bar" and ordered two drinks.

* * *

*Translation of the code

**The day after tomorrow. Underland party at Kingston and 8****th****. Be there at 8 PM.**


	13. )

_0kij'c1a9d7'ikh5'9j.i'oek 5l5d'4e'j85h5'9i'de'4ek2j'9d'co'c14'c9d4 fb51i5'0e9d'c5'1j'j85'b93h9h5'21h oek'fe9ied'm9vv'25'm19j9d7_

She searched for the man that bumped into her. He was sitting at the bar drinking his wine like it was a cup of tea. He was wearing a light brown Armani suit, a dark brown Gucci hat and a camel light tie. His face was completely white and made up like a women. And giving her the same dazzling smile she saw in the Matisse photo. She walked up to him and said "It better be damn important. Cause this is breaking every rule we made." "Don't I always?" He pointed at the chair and continued "And since when are we the kind of people who live by the rule?" She sat beside him, taking her favorite drink. "When hell freezes over." He smiled at her with tenderness in his eyes. She hugged him and whispered in his ears "You found Kate, didn't you?" He pulled away with his hand on her hips and a loving smile on his face "Can't get anything by you. Can I String Beans?" He stroked a piece of stray hair back behind her ear and pulled her in for another hug. A tear left her eye as she asked "When are you leaving?" He hugged her more tightly before letting go. "Soon" As he let go of her complete, he reached for his drink and finished it in one gulp. She did the same. They sat there in silence for a moment. Hearing the begin tune of "She's like the wind" he asked "One dance?" She looked into his eyes. "One." He led her to the dance floor. With one hand on her lower back and the other holding her hand to his chest, they started swaying. She placed her head on his shoulder, faintly hearing his heartbeat. He started singing:

_I look in the mirror and all I see _

_Is a young old man with only a dream _

_Am I just fooling myself _

_That she'll stop the pain _

_Living without her _

_I'd go insane _

_Feel her breath on my face_

_Her body close to me _

_Can't look in her eyes _

_She's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe _

_I have anything she needs _

_She's like the wind_

She fell in and in harmony the sang:

_Feel your breath on my face _

_Your body close to me _

_Can't look in your eyes _

_You're out of my league _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(She's like the wind) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_She's like the wind _

_(Just a fool to believe) _

_Just a fool to believe _

_She's like the wind _

Knowing that the song was everything he felt for Kate a tear escaped again. They pulled away from each other. He whipped the tear from her face and said "I'll wright you one last ridiculously large, 10 paged letter. OK?" He kissed her on the check and hugged her. He pulled away reluctant and left. Knowing if he didn't, he might not be able to leave, leave his best friend.

* * *

*Translation of the code

Just making sure it's really you. Even do there is no doubt in my Mad mind. Please join me at the Licorice bar. Your poison will be waiting.

* * *

Don't own the song just love it.


	14. Unreadable

_She's dead._

That was all the tear stained note said. But it described more than a thousand words ever could. She sank to the floor, her back against her locker. Crying for a person she would never meet. She banged her head against her locker. Her friends looked at her in horror, not able to comfort her. She was crying because of a shattered heart that wasn't her own.

After several hours, she was empty. No more tears came. All that was left was a numbing pain. She held a envelope in her hand and without knowing what was in it she send it.

**_I'm here for you if you need me._****_212-632-5038 _**

_Please Caffr_ey, You're my best Friend.

**_I still love you Neal._**

They were date stamped the day after Kates death, the second one was on her funeral and the last was today, his birthday. He pushed away, hurt and neglected everybody he cared about. Yet here she was, saying everything he needed to hear. He needed to make everything right, starting with her. He grabbed his things an left.

_I'm not a burglar. So please don't kill me._

Must be some sort of joke, she thought to herself and pulled the note of her apartment door. As she walked in she heard the sound of a keyboard coming from her living room. Slow she walked in the direction the sound was coming from but before she could turn on the lights she heard a familiar voice singing and Neal appeared from a shadow with sad and pleading eyes:

_I dreamed I was missing _

_You were so scared_

_ But no one would listen _

_'Cause no one else cared_

_ After my dreaming_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

She gasped and held a hand in front of her mouth as tears fell. He extended his hand to her.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_ And don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest,_

_ leave out all the rest_

She took his extended hand and he whipped away her tears with his other hand.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating_

_I've shed but I'm me _

He pulled her closer to him, cupped her face with both hands and stroked her cheeks.

_I'm strong on the surface_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect_

_But neither have you_

He smiled at her, filled with so much sadness and regret that she started crying again. He pulled her in a tight hug.

_So if you're asking me_

_I want you to know _

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

He stroked her back with one hand and with the other her hair. In an attempted to sooth her.

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_ Leave out all the rest,_

_ leave out all the rest_

He grabbed her shoulders gently and pushed her out of the hug. Looking her in the eyes, seeing that he needed her as much as she needed him.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself _

_I can't be who you are_

He cupped her face with one hand and stroked her hair away from her face and whipping her tears away.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory _

_Leave out all the rest,_

_ leave out all the rest_

His hands went down to her waist and he looked in her eyes again. His eyes telling her that he couldn't change who he is but that he would never hurt her like this again.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_ I can't be who you are_

_I can't be who you are_

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapping themselves around her waist. "I will Neal." "Sarah, I…" He nuzzled into her neck and she could hear him crying. She pulled away, kissed him loving and gently, stroked his hair and said "Stay?" He nodded and sat on the couch. She locked her door, fetched water for them both and set them on the coffee table. As she sat next to him, he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and they both didn't let go.

* * *

**Do Not Own The Song, Just Love It. Linkin Park with Leave Out All The Rest.**


	15. Morning sleepy head,

_Had to go to work. Peter insisted on it, believe me I tried to get out of it. If I can get out of doing paperwork I'll bring you a surprise. _

_We have so much catching up to do. I have so much to tell you that I don't know where to started. But I want to start, today._

_Seeing you sleep so peacefully, I wonder what I did to deserve you little sister. I never loved anyone, like I love you. I promise that'll never hurt you again, like I did the past few months._

_ I promise Sarah._

_ Never Again._

"So where do we go from here?" She whispered to herself, running her hand through her hair. Her thoughts stranded when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming!" Putting down the note gently and walking to the door. Without looking through the spy hole she opened the door. "Surprise!" He was holding up two cups of coffee and a bag that smelled great. "Neal!?" His smile widened. "Got us some coffee, latte macchiato with 2 sugars, wright?" "Um, yeah but.." She closed the door behind him, as he walked past her and went to the kitchen. "I thought you had work." He was rummaging through her kitchen when she joined him. She leaned with her elbows on the counter, her face resting in her hands. "Looking for something, big brother?" He turned to her with one of the happiest faces she had ever seen. "Plates, where do you keep them?" "Top shelf in the curbed on your left." She leaned forward so she could look inside the bag. "But you still haven't answered my question." The bag was snatched away before she could see what it was. "Nuahah" Waving his finger at her. "It's a surprise." She walked in to the kitchen. "But I want to know." She said in a childlike voice and tried grabbing the bag. He grabbed her arm and pulled at it playfully. "Don't make me send you out of the kitchen, young lady." His eyes gleaming with joy. She pulled her arm out of his grip and before she knew, thought she said "Try and make me." He grinned and made a feint. She squealed and ran. Around the coffee table, to the hall and in to her bedroom. He tried to grab her and pin her on the bed but she escaped, barely, and he fell face first on the bed. She laughed at is failed attempted. He looked at her with a mischievous smile on his face "Ow, it's on little sister." He pushed himself up so fast that she almost slipped and fell herself in an attempted to escape his grasp once more. Luckily she found her balance just in time and spat to the living room. But he caught and threw her in the couch and started tickling her. "I give up, I give up!" "Who said that was an option?" He said with a wicked smile on his face. "Wait, Wait. Did you hear the doorbell?" "Nice try, but that's not…" Knock Knock "Neal, I know you're in there. So open up. NOW!" Hammer, Hammer "Peter?!"He gave her an apologetic and puzzled look before heading for the door and opening it. "Peter, isn't this.." "Why didn't you pick up your goddamn phone!" He walked to his jacket and checked is phone. "I've been calling you for over a half hour! I left a dozen messages!" "23 actually." "Don't wise crack me, Neal. I'm in no mo…" Peter was turning half way the living room and rubbing his temple before he noticed her sitting there. "Ow, Hello" Peter looked shocked and turned to face him. "Isn't she a little young for your taste." "Peter!?" She tapped Peter on the shoulder and when he turned around she said "Hi, You must be Peter Burk." And hugged Peter and pulled away. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Neal has told me so much about you. Well wrote actually." Baffled at all of this he answered "Wish I could say the sa..Wait did you say Wrote?!" she nodded and Peter turned to him and pointed at her. "She's HER?!" Peter turned his head back to her with a look of disbelieve and then back again to him. He walked up to Peter with a big smile on his face, put his hand on Peter shoulder and said "Peter, I like you to meet Sarah." He held his hand out. She wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned in to him. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a one armed hug. He looked at Peter with a blissful face "My little Sister."

* * *

Still figuring out if I want it to be a brother-sister relationship or if I will let it blossom to a romantic relationship :-/

What to do _/T\_ What to do

Input is welcome :)


	16. You have one New Text From Litlle Sister

**_So how are things going at work? Are we still on for dinner? Or is Peter making you work overtime? Let me know cause my parent have been badgering one and one about visiting. _**

**_And I accidently invited them over. Sorry, I understand if you suddenly had to work late. Maybe we can make it a bring-your-parents-to-the-dinner-party day? So Peter and Elizabeth are more than welcome J_**

**_Hopefully see you soon._**

**_XoXoX_**

His eyes lit up when he saw it was a text from her. But as he continued reading, he grew more restless. He mumbled to himself in horror "Meeting the parents?". Suddenly he felt a present behind him. Before he could turn, he already heard who it was. "We'd love to come. El has been dying to meet Sarah. What time should we be there?" Peter was already calling Elizabeth. He knew that fighting it now would be like convincing a duck to stop swimming. "We eat at 7." "Perfect… He El, guess what…" Peter walked away to continue the conversation in a more private manner. He sighed and started texting her back but before he could send it she called him.

Neal: Big Brother's watching so be wise with your words.

Sarah: Hi Neal, about that text I…

Neal: Yeah I was about to text you. Peter and Elizabeth are coming with. Hope you don't mind.

Sarah: *silence*

Neal: Sarah? Are you still there?

Sarah: What happened?

Neal: What do you mean "What Happened"

Sarah: As in you would NEVER come near my place if any of my relatives would be here. So What happened? Peter saw the text and guilt tripped you in saying yes?

Neal: Ummm

Sarah: Ow My God that's exactly what happened. Wasn't it!

Neal: No… he saw the text and invited himself and Elizabeth.

Sarah: *Muffled laughter*

Neal: Are you laughing at me?!

Sarah: *Snort* No *attempted to hold in laugh*

Neal: Yes you are!

Sarah: It is a little funny.

Neal: No it isn't

Sarah: Ow god Neal stop with the guilt trip. I can already see those puppy eyes of yours. I'm already making my apple-pie with whip cream and cinnamon ice cream. I would think that ought to be enough.

Neal: Depends. If it's all coming out of a box.

Sarah: *sigh* No except for the cream…and the milk… and the..

Neal: OK I get it. Your make everything yourself… Good. Maybe you could…

Sarah: Bye Neal see you tonight.

Neal: See you tonight.

*Click*

* * *

**Sorry for not posting in a while. Was on vacation, doing stuff around the house and such.**

**It's not a really exacting chapter. My apologies for that as well. But hope you'll like it.**


	17. Big Brother is texting

**_He Little Sis,_**

**_I forgot to ask if I need to bring anything? You know I make a killer risotto. And do you mind if I bring another friend along? See you soon. XoXo_**

She had just send a response when her doorbell rang. "Coming!" She opened the door and it was "Neal!" she squalled enthusiastic and almost made him lose his balance when she hugged him. "He Baby Sis." He said with laughter in his voice. "I want you to meet somebody." He held his hand out and a beautiful women took it. "This is Sara Ellis. Sara This is my Little Sister, Sarah Mitchells" "Pleasure to meet you, Neal has told me quite a lot about you." "Let's hope for my sakes only good things. Please come in." she lead them to the living room. "can I get you guys something to drink?" "Tea Please." "And what can I get You Big… Hé Where are you going!?" "It's called the kitchen." "I know what it's called!" She stood in front of him, trying to push him away. "You shall not pass!" She yelled. "Hahahaha You have no power here!" He grabbed her in a headlock and went on to the kitchen. "Please tell this is a leftover from yesterday." "What's wrong with sloppy joey's?" He sighed "I see I have to start from scrap. Teaching you the art of culinary food." "I don't need you to teach me anything. And I don't need your help." She grabbed the wooden spoon and saucepan, that Neal had already taken from the cabinets. "Out!" Pointing the spoon to the living room and threatening with the pan. Neal sat beside Sara. "Are you two always like this?" "Pretty much."

All of them continued on making small talk while Sarah was making dinner. And when the clock struck 6.30 the bell rang. "Aren't they on time." "They always are." "Neal could you get that while I set the table?" "Sure."

She grabbed everything she needed and want on about to set the table. "You need any help?" It was Sara. "Sure, Thanks." She handed her the silverware. A silent fell when they went about their business. They were almost done when the Burks and Neal entered. Sara walked to the Burks. "Elizabeth, Peter it's so nice to see you again." "It's so nice to see you again to, Sara." "I'm just glad that I didn't walk in to something again." All three of them laughed. "So am I. But where's Sarah?" "Honey, she's right here." Sara and Elizabeth looked at Neal with a confused look on their faces. "We are going to need a different name for your sister, Neal." "I've noticed." It was then that she appeared with a huge pan in her hands. "Coming through!" "Woaw that smells good. What's for dinner Sarah?" "Of course you would like it Peter." "Ow shut it Neal. You never tried it." Sarah snapped. He looked at her sister bewildered, she never spoken to him like that before. "Sloppy joey's is on the menu. I thought that Peter and I would teach you cultural barbarians what American food truly is. " At that Peter smiled with a great old grin. "Absolutely!" They all went to sit at the table, Neal joining last. The way Peter and Sarah were conspiring, against him no less. It left him with a feel of envy and somehow guilt.

The rest of the night went by swimmingly. The all laughed at how Elizabeth and Neal where trying to eat their sloppy joey's with knife and fork. And everyone was surprised when Sara told them that Sloppy joey's where her favorite as a child. The chatted, laughed and bonded.

"We have to do this again soon." "I second that." Peter exclaimed. "You always do." Neal said in a nasty childlike voice. Nobody paid attention. "I have to go to." Sara said with regret. She kissed Neal goodbye and left together with the Burks. Leaving Brother and Sister alone.


	18. You have one new message

**_We need to talk. About last night. Natural ground. Jed978j j85'f1ha'1j'ikdi5j. Fb51i5'297'2hej85h- 9'bel5'oek' _**

**_XoXo_**

He threw away his cellphone the moment he saw it was her. "Well you've been in a foul mood all day. Everything all right?" Peter picked up the phone and started unlocking it. "Nothing!" Neal snapped, trying the grab is phone back but Peter had already read the text. "What happen last night?" "Isn't it illegal to read someone's texts without their permission." "Caffrey." "Fine! We had a fight last night. Right after you left." "With Sarah?!" "No, with Little Sis." Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. "Go on." "We were cleaning up and I phased out."

_"Neal? Neal. Caffrey!" "What?!" "Are you Ok? You've been out of it all evening." Neal whispered under his breath. Forgetting that that they were alone and that Sarah had a great hearing. "If you weren't conspiring with Peter I..." "What?! Peter and I weren't conspiring against you!" Neal's face went white. He didn't meant for her to hear and she never talked to him like that before. But then he registered her answer and he flipped. "Ow Please. The only thing you two were doing during was making fun of me!" "We were just having fun." "At my expanse!" "Well at least I didn't shut you out of the conversation entirely!" His face went in horror, he didn't… Did he? "When?" He laughed it off. "When did I…" "Just don't. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. And It doesn't matter." She turned away from him and walked with the dirty glasses to the kitchen sink. "Little Sis, I never meant to.." "I..You turned me into the fifth wheel. Brothers and Sisters don't do that to each other." He made an attempted to hold her nut she would have none of it. "Just go." He never felt so devastated. _

"And I left." Peter rubbed his temple with one hand and the other was on his hip. "What are you going to do to fix this?" "I.. I don't know Peter. What do I do?" He looked at Peter. He had seen like this once before. When he didn't know how to save Kate. "You start by showing up on time." And he ruffled Neal's hair.

As Peter instructed, Neal made sure he was one time and he bought her favorite ice cream as a peace offering. But she was already there feeding the ducks. He went to stand beside her and they stood there in silence for quite some time. The sun was setting and in the twilight the streetlight spring to life. "It's getting dark." "I've noticed." Silence fell again as they watched the sun set. "Neal, I'm moving." "He paled instantly and turned to her in shock. "What! Why? I… If this because of yesterday?" "No…" "But it made the decision easier!" "I got the tour guide job at the Jeffersonian!" She shouted angry. "The… The one in the art department?" "Yes that one." She huffed. He collapsed on the bench behind them. "When?" was all he could muster to say. "Next week." She sat beside him. "It's a really good place to start on the ladder." She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "My new address and number." He excepted the envelope but didn't let go of her hand. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "I'll miss you so much." "Me to. I …" She sobbed. He let go and saw tears leaving the corner of her eyes. He cupped her face and wiped away the tears with his thumbs. "I'll write to you every week." She sobbed/laughed. A tear escaped from his eyes and she wiped it away. Her hand lingering on his cheek. She whispered as more tears fell "I love you so much." He felt a lump in his throat, he was overwhelmed and he couldn't stop himself. He pulled her closer, still cupping her face, and placed a feather light kiss on her lips. He looked into her eyes and whispered "I love you more than I ever thought was possible." She smiled, wrapped her arms around his waist and place her head on his chest. He too wrapped his arms around her and they sat there for, what seemed like, a lifetime.

*Translation of the code

_Tonight. The park at sunset. Please Big Brother, I Love you_


	19. He little Sis,

_How's everything going? Did the interview for the promotion go well? I haven't seen any letters from you since…I can't remember when. I miss you and I need your help so much. I know that I haven't been the best brother of late and I'm sorry that I haven't told you much about what I'm doing, as of late. It just… _

Tear stained

_Damn it I didn't want this be one of those letters. But I got a message from… A1j5… and I don't know what to think anymore. _

_You said that love conquers all_

_And I need your love now more than ever._

_Truly the Mad Hatter _

She read the letter over and over again. Why wouldn't he pick up his phone?! And with Peter it was the same and when she tried Elizabeth and June it was the same. He and Peter were on an undercover assignment and didn't know when they would be back. "Damn you Neal!" She muttered. "Ma'am can I have your ticket please?" "Ow of course. Here you go." "Thank you, business or vacation?" "Visiting." "Well everything checks out , have a nice flight. I hear it's quite nice weather in New York." "Thanks."

*Translation of the code:

**Kate**

* * *

**It's a little chapter I know but it gets me and the story going ; )**


	20. Neal,

Etak

Laen uoy evol i.

Krap eht ni hcneb ruo ta em teem. Niaga rehtegot eb nac ew os nalp a evah i tub. Em gnitnuh llits s'eh dna ti fo lla dniheb saw Relda eciohc on dah i tub renoos wonk uoy gnittel ton rof yrros os m'i.

Laen

Everything was going according to plan and that is what is frightening him at the moment. Nothing, absolutely nothing ever went according to plan. He saw that Peter was thinking the same thing. It was a trap it had to be. _"Relax Neal. Or you'll going to blow our cover."_ "Something isn't right. I can feel it." _"Nothing can go wrong. El, Mozzie, June and Sara are all under surveillance. Everybody is safe" _"I hope so."

After a few minutes he heard a familiar voice. "Hello Neal." He turned around and there she was. "Kate?!" He went to her but instead of kissing her he hugged her. "Kate how?" "I'll explain everything just not here." She said distantly, looking around cautiously. Anger went through his entire body. No, I've missed you, no, I love you, not even a I'm sorry! Did she even miss him? "No Kate. Explain now or I'm gone." He said angry. _"What are you doing Neal?!" _"You don't trust me Neal?" "Why should I? I loved you more than anything on this earth." He was raising his voice, making a scene but he didn't care. She would know what she done to him. "But you made me believe you were dead! I was an emotional wreck if it weren't for …!" He sighed and smiled. His former love of his life was standing in front of him alive and well, yet his mind wondered to her, Sarah, his Sarah.

"I buried you, I mourned you and now I'm over you." He leaned to her and whispered in her ear. "You are dead to me." He saw the shock on her face but he didn't care, he turned around and walked away. "If you won't help me voluntarily then you leave me no choice." "Neal!" Neal turned around, his face in horror. "Sarah!" Kate was holding a gun to her head

* * *

*Translation of the code:

Neal,

I'm so sorry for not letting you know sooner but I had no choice Adler was behind all of it and he's still hunting me. But I have a plan so we can be together again. Meet me at our bench in the park.

I love you Neal.

Kate


End file.
